fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Martam
|occupation= |previous occupation=Elder of Extalia |team=Extalia's Four Elders (former) |partner= Mysdroy Mejeer Muganto |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 188 |anime debut=Episode 90 |japanese voice=Hiroki Gotō |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Martam (マルタム Marutamu) is one of the Four Elders of Extalia. Appearance Martam is an elderly Exceed of average height, with some wrinkles framing his eyes and covering his forehead, where they arch upwards following his large, bushy eyebrows, which are placed diagonally, as if he was perpetually frowning. He has large feline ears pointing sidewards, and a pair armless glasses with circular lenses; which always obscures his eyes, which sits above his small, dark round nose. The lower part of his face is covered by a large, thick beard, with his mouth in the shape of a capsized "V''", appearing from it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 10-11 Martam dons a loose light robe with large, distinctive cuffs decorated by massive light and dark stripes. Below such robe, which reaches down to his knees, is a dark skirt-like cloth covering his legs, possibly another robe. He wears simple shoes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 6 and has a small, plain dark hat sitting on top of his head. Personality A seemingly calm and collected individual, Martam is shown to be quite strict, reprimanding Pantherlily for "''breaking Extalia's laws" simply for having saved a human child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 Despite this apparent strictness, he seems to genuinely care for Shagotte very much, having been looking after her since she was a child,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23, extras and continuing to do so even after she became the queen: when she employed Aera despite only having a single wing, Martam worryingly told her not to fly in that state, showing concern for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 5 History Many years ago, the elders decided to create a queen in order to protect the Exceeds from the humans. They used Shagotte's unique Precognition ability to fool the humans into thinking that they had the ability to kill anyone. They kept this secret even from the other Exceeds in order to boost their confidence. This plan succeeded and the humans began to fear the power of the Exceed god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-15 When Pantherlily saved and brought back a young Mystogan to Extalia, Martam and the other elders expressed their outrage and, believing that Pantherlily had broken their laws, pronounced him a "Fallen", and banished him from Extalia. Years later, in the year X778, Shagotte foresaw the destruction of Extalia and the elders mistook it as an incoming result of a war with the humans. Knowing that they wouldn't win a war, the elders and Shagotte decided to gather 100 Exceed eggs and let them escape into Earth Land. However, they decided to tell the Exceeds that it was a plan to destroy the monsters of the other world known as the Dragon Slayers. Using the humans' Anima, the plan succeeded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 7-8 Synopsis Edolas arc When the Royal Kingdom fires the Dragon Chain Cannon at Extalia and declares war on the Exceeds, Martam and the other elders accompany Queen Shagotte as she faces Wendy, Carla and the other Exceeds in her attempt to tell them the truth. After Shagotte reveals to the other Exceeds that she is not a god and is only an Exceed who possesses only one wing, the Elders begin to explain about Shagotte's Precognition ability that allowed them to fool the humans into believing the existence of god. Faced with the reality that they are only a weak race, the listening Exceeds break down and cry. However, Carla is unable to accept the explanation of the elders and continues to blame the elders for giving her the order to kill her friends. Martam tries to tell Carla that Shagotte never gave such an order but Carla doesn't listen to him. Hearing Carla's words, Shagotte pulls out a dagger and tosses it at her, asking for her forgiveness and telling her to punish her for what she has done. She then tells the other Exceeds to abandon Extalia, but they wouldn't listen to her, all of them determined to be with her till the end. Carla then picks up the dagger and stabs the ground, refusing to kill the queen and telling the Exceeds that Extalia will not crumble if they all band together to save it. She then flies off, much to the other Exceed's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 9-20 Inspired by Carla's words, all the Exceeds leave Extalia in order to try and push back the Lacrima Island and stop its collision with their home. The four elders surround Shagotte, trying to support her. However, she loses balance and falls towards the ground. Luckily, Pantherlily is able to save her, much to the surprise of the elders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 4-6 When the Royal Army arrives and begins to change the Exceeds into Lacrima, all the Exceeds fly away, trying to get away from the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 8-9 Martam is able to escape the Royal Army together with Shagotte, the other elders, and a few Exceeds. The group stays together and watches as the Dragon Slayers battle Faust's Dorma Anim. However, the elders tell Shagotte that they should move away or they will be caught in the battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 91 The group leaves the battle and goes to one of the floating islands. However, the island soon begins to fall to the ground, signalling the activation of Reverse Anima and the disappearance of Magic in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 8-9 Due to the Magic inside the Exceeds, they are transported from Edolas to Earth Land, along with the members of Earth Land Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12 The Exceeds arrive first, followed by the members of Fairy Tail. However, Carla isn't happy to see them and orders them to go back to Edolas, saying that they are dangerous. The Exceeds try to apologize to her but Carla refuses to accept it, blaming them still for sending her to Earth Land with the mission to kill the Dragon Slayers. Hearing this, the elders and Shagotte begin to explain everything, saying that they sent the Exceed eggs to Earth Land six years ago in order to have them evacuated, since Shagotte foresaw the destruction of Extalia. They also explain that Carla invented the non-existent mission on her own due to her own Precognition ability which may have confused her into thinking they were a memory. Hearing the truth, Carla forgives the Exceeds and asks them why she alone has precognition ability, only to receive no answer. All the Exceeds then leave in order to find the other Exceeds that were sent to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-16 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Being an Exceed, Martam is able to sprout wings and fly. When using this Magic, Martam is able to carry one object or passenger without suffering from the extra weight. Equipment Cane: Martam is usually shown leaning on a simple wooden cane fitting his size, holding it with both of his hands, likely due to his advanced age, or as a sign of his rank in the Exceed society. This object is larger in its upper part, in order for Martam to lean on it, and gets thinner and thinner near its opposite edge. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Former Villains Category:Edolas Category:Villains Category:Needs Help